


Just Be You

by BelieveThat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Dean is so sweet, Dean is the best boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post Raw 9/24, Scared Seth, Seth Angst, Stupid Dolph, Stupid Drew, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: Dolph and Drew knew what they were doing.  If they got inside of the Lunatic's head and twisted deep enough, they could rope him in.  The venom they spewed at the Shield on Raw was entirely for that purpose.  Dean didn't take the bait though, but someone else did instead.





	Just Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just my little take on how Ambrollins is coping after the mind games from Monday night.   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!

It shouldn’t have happened like this. Never, ever, like this. How was it possible, that two absolute slugs like Drew and Dolph, could completely mind fuck Seth Rollins to this degree? Dean couldn’t even believe himself, how low they stooped to try and make him second guess his brothers. 

In the middle of the ring, Seth felt completely numb while the words continued sailing from Dolph and Drew. Seth could see it sinking into Dean’s mind, and could imagine him chewing it, digesting it, and what he feared the most, agreeing with it.

Backstage throughout the night, Roman had convinced Seth not to worry about anything. Dean loved him more than anything in the world, and there was nothing that could EVER break that. Seth agreed, although he wasn’t anywhere near convinced. 

The night ended with Dean standing together with both Seth and Roman. While the crowd roared in approval (mostly), Seth was still feeling chronically numb. He had no recollection of getting from the middle of the ring back to the hotel. 

Dean was taken off guard when Seth didn’t want to shower with him. He shrugged it off though, and headed in alone. Seth sat on the edge of the bed, palms on his knees and staring at the floor. Dolph’s words continued to verse through Seth’s head like an annoying song that he couldn’t get rid off. It ate away at him, his heart feeling heavier and heavier, tears starting to form in his baby browns. Did it ever hurt, in ways he never experienced in the ring. Why did everything hurt so bad?

Thud-Thud-Thud-Thud

Seth gasped and clutched at his chest when his heart began vibrating his ears. A muffled voice startled him back to reality. Only, the voice shouldn’t have been muffled, because Dean was speaking clearly. Fresh out of the shower, Dean stood just outside of the bathroom door in his pajama pants with a small smirk, “You ok baby? Lose your hearing?”

Seth went to answer, but could only respond with a small choke, beginning to shake and gasp hard. 

“Seth?!” Dean asked, attempting to walk the rest of the way over. When Seth fell from the bed, Dean dove, catching him in his arms as he fell to the floor, “Woah! Seth! Baby, look at me!” 

Seth couldn’t do it, his body fiercely trembling while tears streaked down his face. Quickly, Dean readjusted so that he had Seth sitting upright his lap, “Baby, listen to me, breathe ok? Just breathe….” he instructed.

He kept Seth’s back flush to his chest, “Breathe, ok? Breathe with me, you can do it ok? I have you baby, I’m right here with you.”

The only response from Seth was him clutching on to Dean’s arm. Dean channeled every spark in his soul to keep himself together for his boyfriend. He knew so much about how these attacks operated. But he had never been on the other end of it, and it was terrifying. Even more so that Seth, who was HIS anchor, HIS love, HIS brick wall, HIS everything, was suffering. 

“Baby, listen to me,” Dean said again, his lips next to Seth’s ears, “I’m right here, you’re ok, we’re ok. Just breathe, you need to breathe with me ok? Just relax, everything’s ok baby, I love you.”

Although Seth’s shaking was starting to subside, Dean was shaking to his core. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t supposed to happen to Seth. Seth was too strong for this shit, this kind of thing only happened to people like Dean. People that had baggage that consumed them, nightmares that practically paralyzed them, and feared rejection like many people feared Pennywise from IT. Not Seth.

Dean could feel Seth’s grip softening slightly, and he sniffled hard. 

“That’s it baby,” Dean encouraged, as he felt him calming, “We got this.”

Finally, Seth found his words again and squeaked out, “Do-don-don’t.”

“Don’t what baby?” Dean asked in confusion.

Inhaling his first clear breath, Seth whimpered, “Leave me.”

Everything inside of Dean crashed down through the floor. He had felt numb before in his life, but never, ever like this. Never to the point where his own blood flow may have paused as well. Then it hit him like a Mack truck. Dolph and Drew. Those stupid fucking rats.

Dean tilted Seth around, Seth unable to look at Dean right away. Dean reached up and held the side of his face, tilting it so that their eyes locked, “Never. I will NEVER leave you.”

Seth swallowed hard, his gaze shifting away, “Everything he said….it….it’s true.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me, Dean.” Seth replied in a sad, defeated voice.

Dean took a deep breath to keep himself together. He wanted to scream and yell, punch a hole in the wall and then find Dolph and Drew. Then he was going to kick their fucking hotel room door down, hoping not to find Dolph balls deep in Drew, and then kick the shit out of both of them. That’s how he handled things when people he loved got hurt. That’s what he knew as right. But this….this was an entire different level.

“I need you to listen to me, ok?” Dean said calmly.

Seth sniffled and nodded, feeling Dean squeeze him a little tighter. It was the first time in hours that Seth felt remotely safe and stable. His body was regaining feeling but not as much as he needed it to.

Dean carefully thought out his words, while recalling exactly what Dolph and Drew had said that evening to cause this catastrophe, “Tell me something ok?”

Seth took a breath, “Ok.” 

“When you found out that you were going to tag with Jason Jordan, you were SO pissed, remember? Remember how livid you were?”

Seth licked his lips while he recalled that night. He was furious to the point where Roman had to throw him into an empty locker room and calm him down. What Roman didn’t know was that after he left Seth alone in the room, he picked up his phone and made a call.

“You called me,” Dean reminded Seth, reaching out and guiding his face up, “You were angry, and upset, and were ready to walk out. What did I tell you to do?”

“Stay.” he answered quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, brushing away a stray tear from Seth’s cheek, “I told you to stay, and win. You asked me what I wanted you to do, and I told you. Then after you won, you called me again. You wanted to hand it to Kurt and walk away, right?”

“I didn’t want it, if it wasn’t with you,” Seth answered, finally speaking in full sentences, “I felt so guilty.”

“That’s the thing baby. I know that. You didn’t run and grab the first chance you could after I left, it was given to you. You didn’t do it to hurt me, or spite me, I know that, ok?”

“Uh-huh.” Seth sniffled. 

“When I went out for my stupid fucking arm, you were there as many steps of the way that you could be. I knew that you couldn’t be there every day, it would be insane for me even entertain that idea. You took red eyes, you drove for hours, you would leave right after a show and come to wherever I was, just to go right back the next day. Baby, I know that. You cleaned up my puke, you changed bandages, you held me while I was fighting off fevers, you did it all. I’ll never think differently about it. You checked on me so much, I almost had Roman take your phone.”

Seth let out something that sounded like a chuckle, “No you didn’t.”

“I did.” He answered matter-of-factly.

“Whatever.” 

Dean couldn’t help the small smirk that formed, his nerves starting to calm as Seth became more engaged, “It killed me that I wasn’t there the entire time you and Dolph were going at it. You would have never lost the title to begin with if I had been there. So of course, the second I got back the first thing I wanted to do was be with you. No matter what you were doing, I wanted to be next to you again. That happened to mean that I had to be the enforcer for you while you were going back after the IC Title. You won that night, and I contributed to that, and THAT is what I care about. That you got what you deserved, that I didn’t have to watch those two squirrels run around flashing YOUR title in your face anymore.”

Catching Dean off guard, Seth asked, “Do you want a shot at it?”

Dean blinked, “What?”

“The IC Title,” he replied, “Do you?”

He sighed “I’m not doing that.”

“I’d let --”

“Listen,” he interrupted, “I just came back. When I left, I wasn’t holding a title, so I’m not going to just have them thrown at me the minute I walk back through the door. I’m ok with not having a belt. You and Roman have them right now, I don’t, and I’m totally ok with it. The entire time I was gone, you both were busting your asses to get them and you deserve it. I’m back with you, that’s all I care about. I need you to see that. I need you to see that EVERYTHING they said tonight was bogus, it was exaggerated bullshit. Do you believe me?”

Seth let Dean’s words absorb in his mind, feeling it down into his heart. 

“Baby, don’t you get it?” Dean asked softly, holding the side of Seth’s face, “I don’t want anything but you. Not a word that ever comes out of anyone’s mouth will ever make me feel differently. You’re my entire life baby, you’re all I want. I know that you feel the same way too, you’ve told me But if that’s changed, I need you to tell me now, ok?”

His eyes shot open in almost a panic at Dean’s words, “No…..never, it’ll never change, I promise.”

Dean studied Seth’s face for a second, then leaned in and left a soft kiss on his lips. Seth could feel ever atom of his body come back to life while their lips stayed together. It was slow and sincere, Dean pulling Seth into him as far as he could. 

“Are we ok?” Dean asked quietly, tucking a loose strand of Seth’s fluffy hair behind his ear.

Seth nodded and sniffled, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“This…..I shouldn’t have let what they said…..”

“Shhhh,” Dean hushed, interrupting him, “Seth you’re human, baby. Ok? I know a thing or two about how thoughts can eat you alive. But from here on out, we have to be on the same page. Clearly Dolph wants to play mind games, and we can’t let him win or this will keep happening.”

Seth nodded while he let his words sink in. He felt Dean’s lips press onto his forehead and leave a long kiss, “Tell me something.” Dean said.

“What’s that?” 

Dean looked at him, “Tell me what I have to do, so that I never have to see you like this again. I’ll hold you tighter in bed, I’ll kiss you more, I’ll make love to you every split second I can, I’ll…..”

“Dean,” Seth interrupted with a small smirk, “Just be you.”

He arched his eyebrow, “That’s all?”

“Yeah, that’s all. I mean, that other stuff sounded pretty fantastic too though.”

Dean’s eyes lit up with a playful twinkle, “I thought so too.”

When Seth leaned in and kissed him, Dean’s body washed over with relief. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure that Seth had ever scared him so badly before. It took until that very second before Dean felt himself truly breathing again. 

His next instinct was revenge. He wanted to light Dolph and Drew on fire. Literally burn them down. But his sadistic side had to be put on hold. The only thing that really mattered was his boyfriend, who was currently peeling his clothes off and climbing on top of him.


End file.
